The Lovers and the Killers
by DarkRoxas91
Summary: When you have someone you love, only one thing dominates your mind in that arena: I'm not going to die. For him, I would do anything. But can I really murder?
1. Chapter 1

**Yea, yea, I'm sure fans out there of my other stories are angry that I'm posting a new story when I have two others that I needed to get updated. Well, I'm sorry okay? Just don't come crying to me, I beg you. So anyways, not much to say other than it's a FullMetal Alchemist crossover with the Hunger Games. It's got a mix of the book and movie, so that's just a heads up. R & R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the Hunger Games or FullMetal Alchemist. I would be making millions if I were and currently I am broke. *sad face***

He had been my friend ever since I could remember. He still had long, gold hair and matching gold eyes that still stunned me whenever he looked at me. Right now he looked worriedly at me.

"Uh, Trinity?" Edward asked. I shook my head. I must've zoned out again. I often do that when he's around me. "Still with me?"

"Yea, Ed. What were you saying again?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes. Ed and I had decided to sneak outside before dawn to get some time alone before the events of the day unfold. Today was the Reaping. It's an unfair way to send two tributes, a boy and a girl, to the capitol to fight to their deaths in a thing called the Hunger Games. Every family of all 12 districts are forced to watch it, forced to remember why we should never rebel again.

"I was saying that we should probably head back in and sleep. Today's a big, BIG day!" He said, mimicking the capitol accent.

"May the odds be _EVER _in your favor." I said, mimicking the capitol accent as well. He started laughing, and soon so was I. We started back in to get a couple more hours before the horrifying hours lying before us.

* * *

We both woke up at around the same time. Oh, we're neighbors. My mother runs the only tailoring shop in District 12 and Ed's grandmother runs an automail shop in the building conjoined with ours. Automail are metal prosthetics. They're often used for the workers in the mines who have lost their limbs in explosions, but Ed and I both have them. My right leg was metal and Ed's right arm and left leg are automail. It was a long story.

My mom helped me get ready this morning. She put my hair up into a loose bun, letting my bangs hang in my face. Then she helped me into a warm bath, a rarity in our district. I let her scrub me down. She then helped me slip into a white sundress that was only worn on reaping days and a pair of sandals. She looked me in the eyes when I was all finished.

"Did you and Ed sneak off again last night?" She said. I proved her point by yawning and nodding.

"I'm sorry." I said. She had always been scared of me running off with him.

"Well, try to not let it be obvious, alright?" my mother smiled sadly with me. "Are you meeting him?"

"Yea. I should go." I said, giving her one last hug before I left.

"Alright. I'll meet you there. I'm going to leave with Ed's grandmother as I always do." She said and I turned to leave.

I met him in my living room so that we could leave together. He was in a white tuxedo that his father had worn before he died. His long, blond hair had been put in its normal braid. He looked handsom, but wary. He had nightmares again, I could tell. His father had died in the games and that's what normally plagues his dreams. I smiled sadly at him.

"You look nice," He said quickly before I could say anything about his tired look. I blushed and looked away.

"You too." I said, and we both looked away awkwardly. I finally broke the silence after a few minutes. "Where's Winry?"

"She's probably already there waiting for us." He said. Winry was our childhood friend. She was a year younger than Ed and I, meaning she was 15 this year. Both her parents had died from illness, so she lives with Ed and his grandmother. Ed turned to me. "We should be going as well."

"Yea." Was all I replied before we headed outside to the appropriate rainy day. We splashed through water puddles, careful to avoid the mud as not to get our white apparel muddy. The town square, which was right outside the justice building, was already crowded when we got there. Ed and I split up into our respective roped off areas. He had been right though, there was Winry with the other 15 year old girls, looking quite nervous. I shot her a smile through the crowd, hardly even caring if she noticed. Then I caught Ed's eye. He winked at me, but his attention was drawn to the stage when we heard a microphone turn on.

The mayor comes up and tells us about Panem's history. It was the same thing he said every year. How the rebels caused the war that created the 13, well now 12, districts. To remind us of the uprising, and how we should never cause another one, the capitol created the Hunger Games. It was boring, but the main event was when a bubbly, and very pink, lady came up to the microphone. I remembered her as Effie Trinket. I took a quickly look over at Ed, who I caught snickering, before looking back up at the stage. Effie kept babbling on about how we may get victors and bla bla bla. I tuned most of it out until she got to the point of calling out names. I stiffened.

"Well then, ladies first!" She said bubbly. _It won't be me, It won't be me, It won't be me_. . . I kept chanting in my head. I saw her pull out the card and walk back to mic. My heart started beating faster but I tried to stay under control. At the final moment, I caught my breath, praying with all my heart that my name was not on that slip of paper. Then she started speaking those fateful words.

"Trinity Grim!"

**Meh, not my best work, but decent all the most. I didn't really leave a cliff hanger, but I kinda did at the same time. What I mean is: Is Ed going to be picked? Duh Duh DUUUUUUUHHHHH! You'll just have to wait and see. I should be able to update tomorrow, but then again, it's Easter, so I don't know. I also have a habit of being busy all the time, so sorry for that. I hope you like it! It may seem to start out cheesy, but it'll get better, I promise.  
**

**Note: I don't allow people to flame my stories, but I do allow people to review kindly without any mean words. I know I'm not the best author in the world, but don't be mean people. This is the only time I'm saying it so pay great heed in these words. Also, I'm quite a thick headed person and I like to do things my own way, but if you still must give any advice at all, then I suggest you do it in a constructive way, not in a way that'll make me want to stab you a million times.  
Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2 already! I'm so happy! Anyways, I hope you like (as always) and R & R!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own this. I would probably be on some fancy fancy vacation swiming in money if I did. Unfortunately, I don't so I can't really do that.**

"Trinity Grim!"

My name echoed around the square. I just stood there shocked, unable to move until some other girl pushed me forward. Even then I barely scuffled by.

"Trinity Grim? Where are you?" Effie said, scanning the square to find me. I was already at the stairs though. That's when she found me. "Ah, there you are! Give it up for Trinity!

The crowd only started clapping because it was "enforced" by the peacekeepers. Well, I didn't care. I was only aware of a few people anyways. I looked over at Ed who kept his face blank and wasn't even clapping. Then I look over at my mother who was trying to keep the tears for the private session, but was failing miserably. They were the only two that really mattered the most to me, but I quickly shot a look at Winry. She was crying and had her hand covering her mouth. This must have effected her more than I thought.

"Alright, now time for the boys!" Effie screeched. Everything was silent except for her heels clicking against the platform as she walked, grabbed a boy's name, and walked back. She unfolded the piece of paper in her hand and smoothed it out.

"Roy Mustang!" She called out and almost immediately a dark haired young man came slowly up the stairs. He must be 18, because the 18 year olds are the closest to the stairs. I've never seen him before, but I guessed from the dark hair and eyes that he probably lived in the seam. The only place I might have seen him before would be during reaping days, but even still he's hard to spot.

"Alright you two, shake hands!" Effie turned to us and made us shake hands. He gripped my hand and squeezed it before letting go. I didn't know why, maybe for good luck? Effie turned back to the crowd. "What a wonderful reaping this year!"

She went on like that for a few more minutes before we were excused, in the company of a couple peacekeepers, to the justice building. I was escorted to a room on the bottom floor while they immediately took Roy to the elevator. Once I was in my room they closed the door. I let my blond hair out of it's bun while I waited for my mother and Ed. The first person to come in didn't really surprise me. It was Ed. He looked like he had made sure he was first by running in here. I stood up and hugged him.

"Use your alchemy. It'll get you an advantage over the other tributes. Just remember what I told you and you won't die in that arena." He whispered urgently. That was our secret. Ed had figured out how to use the old, and rarely ever used any more, science called alchemy. Once he had perfected it, he taught me and we both perfected it together. We must be the only two who use it anymore, and I wasn't sure it was even legal after the dark days. Ed let go of me.

"Come home, okay? I don't want to see you die. You're smart enough not to die." He said, before the peacekeepers had come in to collect him. I reached out to him, but he had his back turned to me and was already gone. The next people to come in was Granny and my mother. My mother went straight to me and started sobbing into my shoulder. Granny stood off to the side awkwardly while she calmed down. When my mother finally calmed down enough, she stepped off to the side while Granny came up to me.

"Sit down dear. I'm just going to check your leg before you go." She said in her rough voice. She started checking my automail for any problems. Occasionally she would fix something or have me move a toe or something else. It seemed like it was only a minute, and in retrospect, it probably was. Then she and I stood up awkwardly. "Alright, I'm done."

"Thanks, Granny." I said. I gave them each one more hug and let the peacekeepers lead them out. Then it was my turn to leave. We met up with Roy and a couple of other peacekeepers and they led us on a relatively short walk to the train station. There were a bunch of cameras, but somehow Effie had made her way here as well. She herded us onto the train and suddenly the camera crew was gone and we were speeding down the tracks to the capitol.

"Roy. . ." I said when Effie had left, but he had already gone as well. I decided to head on to my room. I examined the train as I went along. It was even more luxurious than what was in the justice building. Both the walls and the carpets were a dark navy and soft to the touch. Then I got to my room and it got even better. Everything looked so comfortable. I flopped down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I just layed there for a couple of minutes until I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, sitting up. Mustang's head popped in.

"It's time for dinner. I thought I should tell you." He said in a deep voice. He left as quickly as he had came. I got up and went over to my drawers and pulled out a navy blue long sleeved shirt where the sleeves fell off my shoulders. I also put on a pair of black leggings and a snug pair of soft buckle boots. I also brushed my messy blond hair out, letting it tumble over my shoulders and fall in curls down my back.

I met up with Roy, Effie, and another man in the dining cart. I sat down next to Roy and let the pale skinned servers serve us dinner. It was quiet while we all enjoyed the wonderful capitol food. Effie, being the bubbly woman she was, tried making idle chit chat from time to time. I thin even Effie Trinket could agree that it was all forced and awkward for us all, though.

"So, do either of you have someone special waiting for them at home?" She asked after dabbing her mouth daintily.

"I do." Roy said gruffly. That surprised me. He seemed like the man that would live alone in the Seam, working in the mines.

"Oh? What's her name?" Effie asked, then pushed away her plate to signal that she was done. Mustang just blushed and looked away before saying anything. That's when I noticed that the other man had left, leaving a half full plate. I just shrugged him off for the time being.

"Her name was Riza. Riza Hawkeye. I promised I win the games for her." He made me pause.

"What a promise to make to what must be a very fine young lady. How about you Trinity?" She asked. I flushed in anger and embarrassment. We both had someone we needed to make it back too.

"I'm sorry. I'm full." I said and pushed back my seat. I stormed off to my room, unsure of why I got so angry that he had wanted to win the games. I mean, isn't that what everybody wants? i quickly got pajamas on and fell into my bed, the feeling of guilt still on my mind as I drift into a fitful sleep.

**And there's chapter 2 already. Happy? I know I am. I apologize for this chapter being so long yet nothing happening. That might happen next time as well. Whatever. You might also be asking WHY I included FullMetal Alchemist in a crossover with Hunger Games. The reason is simple. It is literally because I'm too lazy to come up with my own characters. Sure, I have Trinity, but that and maybe a few other characters are going to be mine. *bows* I'm sorry guys if this is bad. Just don't yell at me, kay? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter already! I'm so happy, and I really enjoy writing this story. It really is just a matter of my schedule. Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I have no claims on the Hunger Games or FullMetal Alchemist. They both belong to their respectful owners.**

I woke up to the sound of people yelling the next morning. I sighed and woke up figuring it was as good as time as any. I didn't even bother to get dressed so I just walked through the padded hallways barefoot wearing nothing but an over-sized white t-shirt. I finally made it to the source of the yelling: the dining car. I could and should have guessed that this would be where the fight most likely started. I opened the door to find our mentor, who's name I learned to be Haymitch, and Roy yelling. I yelped as I nearly got hit with a rouge bun that happened to have been picked up and thrown at someone. I caught it just in time. I sighed in annoyance.

"HEY!" I screamed, causing the two of them to look over at me from whatever yelling contest they were having. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing." Roy said calmly as he brushed off a black sweater. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hip.

"I'm sure. Now what made you start yelling at each other?" I said and leaned against the door frame.

"I had wanted him to start giving me pointers on how to survive out in the games, but all he said was 'Stay alive', so I started yelling at him to get real and sober up. He threw the first punch, then you walked in." Roy continued and sat down. Then I noticed Haymitch looking me down and stopping at my leg. I scoffed and threw the bun at him before going to sit down next to Roy.

"What happened to you?" Haymitch said through a mouth full of bun. Roy looked over at me curiously. I just sighed and shook my head.

"It's too long and personal. I don't want to talk about it." I said, closing the deal by starting to eat.

"Alright." He said and took a swig of coffee, and I was sure alcohol. "So here's what we're going to do. When Effie gets here, and once blonde over there gets dressed, we will go and watch a recap of the reapings. We should arrive in the Capitol later today, so that should give us just enough time to watch the recaps. Speaking of Effie . . ."

"Yes yes, here I am. We've got a busy, BUSY schedule ahead of us today! After breakfast we are going to go watch the recaps of the reapings. Then we should be arriving in the Capitol. When we get there, you will be handed over to the stylists. . ." She said, loosing her train of thought. . . probably somewhere in the pink wig of hers.

"When you get to the stylists, don't deny anything they tell you. Just do what they say." Haymitch adds and Effie nods, apparently finding her thoughts.

"After you get all dressed up, you'll be going to opening ceremonies! Ooh, such a busy day. Trinity, why don't you go get dressed, alright? Meet us in the car right next to the one we're in. We won't start without you." She said. I sighed and finished off the toast I was eating and got up. I quickly went to go get dressed in a simple green sweater and the black leggings I wore yesterday along with the boots. I then met up with everybody in the car that Effie was talking about and sat down on the couch with Roy. We all fell silent as the the recaps turned on.

It started out with the capitol seal and anthem, as it always does, as it starts out with District 1's reapings. No one honorable there. Then we get to district 7 where the 18 year old female district catches my eye. She was tall with blond hair going over one eye. I think they said her name was Olivier something or other. She looked pretty strong. The next person to catch my eye wasn't until the 11th district where both the tributes looked pretty young, but worthy allies. The female couldn't have been 12 yet and the male was probably 15 or 16, but was keeping a brave face just as well. I think their names were Ling and May and they looked related. There were others of course, and ours, but nobody else looked strong or smart enough to be allies and I was not going to become allies with the careers.

"Well, wasn't that just splendid!" Effie said once it was done. I stood up along with Roy and went to the dining cart. Although I had just eaten breakfast, my stomach seemed empty already. Roy had followed me. Once the door had closed behind me, he turned to look at me.

"I saw you staring intently at that screen. What are you planning?" He asked gruffly.

"Well, I thought it would be better to have allies so I was looking out for some possible ones." I said. I thought it better not to lie to him.

"You do know we'll just end up having to kill each other when it comes down to it." He said. I sighed in acknowledgement.

"Yea, I know. I just don't want to accept it." I said. Suddenly the train went dark as we entered a tunnel. When light flooded back into our car again, Roy walked over to the car.

"Looks like we've made it to the slaughter house."

**Sorry this chapter was so short. . .and quite later than I expected to get it done. We have CRT testing this week so hopefully I'll be able to get some more stuff done tonight.**** That's about it that I had to say. Oh and don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I can already feel myself slipping from an overall pretty okay schedule. Before long I'll end up leaving everybody on the 10 chapter and I won't update for another 5 months. I'm not saying it WILL happen, I'm just saying that due to my previous stories, it might happen. I'll try my hardest though. R & R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. . . You know what? No, I'm done. I'm sure, no I KNOW everybody knows I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Hunger Games. **

Effie had been right about a busy schedule. We were swept into the crowd as soon as we took one step off of the train. The noises of the excited crowds were enough to hurt my ears, so when I felt Roy's hand gently leading me to a group of people in a less dense part of the street, I was relieved. Although, it turned out the group of people were our prep team. We all marched together to the building that they were going to be making us over. Before I knew it, I was whisked away from Roy to be made up for the opening ceremonies. Within a couple of minutes my clothes had been removed and they were already examining my body.

"What happened here, dear?" Asked the plump one of the trio. Octavia I think her name was. She was pointing to my leg.

"It was an accident. I don't like to talk about it." I said bluntly and they went back to examining me. After that I was scrubbed down in some foul smelling liquid and removed of any excess hair other than my eyebrows and hair.

"You were already pretty, but now you're radiant!" Giggled an aqua colored hair female who's name I remembered to be Venia. The other one with the corkscrew orange hair and purple lipstick, Flavius, nodded in acknowledgement.

"We will let you be for a couple minutes until your main stylist comes in, dear." Flavius said and they all left. I let out a sigh of relief and slipped on the silk robe that had been taken on and off more times than I could count. I went to look at myself in the mirror. They were right, I did look striking. I stood there for a few moments before a door opened up behind me and a tall, dark skinned woman strode in with someone slightly smaller trailing behind her. Although he just went to go sit in a chair in the corner.

"Look at you. The trio has done a great job on you." She said in an accent that wasn't the funny capitol accent. It was something more foreign, exotic. I blushed at her compliment and looked down. "I am Tahnea. The person sitting over in the corner is my son, Cinna. He plans to become a stylist as well. He is just taking notes."

I looked over to see Cinna waving at me. I noticed the small notepad and pen in his hands. I turned back over to Tahnea. She had prominent cheekbones on her face and dark eyes to match. Her hair was in a million different braids down her back, with some of it looping together to make intricate knots. She wore a black mini shirt and shorts that reveled gold tattoos going up her stomach and probably on her back too. She, along with Cinna, had gold eye liner.

"Nice to meet you Tahnea." I finally said after a few minutes of hearing nothing but the scribbling of a pen on paper. "What do you have in mind."

"I don't want to overuse the whole coal miner. I want to make something more. . .fiery. Something that bring out those beautiful blue eyes of yours and make them something fierce. And I think I have the perfect outfit for you." She explained. She had been right about the overuse of the coal miners. They had been used so many times before, like the actual coal miners outfit or the one year where the tributes were naked with nothing but a helmet and a covering of dust to cover them up.

"Great." I said, smiling. I was beginning to like her more and more. I followed her when she gestured to the other room and was amazed to find a spectacular view of the capitol. Tahnea pressed a button and what I thought was our lunch came out. It was a feast that I had for the first time on the train, but it was much bigger and fancier then even the train. We ate in silence. As I took deliberately slow bites, thoughts of what Ed and Roy were doing. Roy was probably eating lunch as well, but what about Ed? Was he helping my mother take care of herself? Keeping her healthy? Thoughts of Ed nagged at the edge of my mind throughout the rest of lunch.

After we finished eating, I was quickly taken to take another 20 minute bath of sweet smelling liquid which I guessed was probably oil of some sorts. I allowed myself to be dried off by my perky prep team. My hair was done in a simple bun; the same kind of bun my mother had done for the reapings. I was put into a simple black leotard (with one leg to cover up my automail) and black slippers. They applied thick, black eyeliner and red lipstick to my face. When they turned me around, I didn't know who I was staring at. That's when Tahnea came up behind me and slipped something onto my back. It was thin and lightweight; a red cloak made up of a see through material.

"It's wonderful. Thank you." I whispered. I didn't even care if we captured everybody's attention, it was beautiful enough to me. I quickly slipped the hood up over my hair and we all went downstairs to meet up with Roy and his prep team and stylist. He had the same pants I had except both legs were short and he wore a sleeveless tank. Instead of the cloak that I wore, he had a cape pinned to the back of his shirt.

"Are we ready?" Roy muttered. I gulped and took a deep breath. Tahnea led us up onto the chariot and squeezed each of our hands before the large doors opened and the first pair of tributes left to the awaiting crowds. I was unaware of anything until Roy took my hand as soon as we got outside. Bright lights trained on us as we brought up the rear as we entered the circle of other tributes. President Bradly gave his usual welcome before we all rode towards more open doors. When we got into what I supposed was the training center, the doors shut behind us, blocking out the noises of the crowds, and trapping us into the dark.

"Welcome to our prison." I whispered, just loud enough for Roy to hear. From the squeeze of his hand, I knew he was thinking the same thing.

**Yea, I'm sorry that this was just filled with pointless stuff. I just wanted to talk about the opening ceremonies. Bad, I know, but just filler for later stuff. I did replace President Snow with President Bradly, but think of it this way, this is like the 67th annual Hunger Games, so they still have time to replace Bradly. It's not as if President Snow ruled over Panem for the entire 74/75 years. So, whatever. I hope you like this filler chapter and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yea, yea, yea. . . I know. Wait, I don't actually. No, I know now, I've been at a bowling tournament all weekend and last week I had CRT testing. That's why I haven't been updating. Hey, at least I'm UPDATING, am I right? Hehe, yea. Now onto the story! Oh, and I'm stopping the disclaimers. I wouldn't be writing these stories if I owned either the Hunger Games or FullMetal Alchemist and if I did own them and I still wrote the fanfictions then I'd be a whole lot better then I am now. R & R please!**

I wanted nothing more but to get out of the building, to go back to District 12 where Ed and my mother are surely waiting for me. Nonetheless, I was stuck in this prison that they called the training center. After we entered the training center after the ceremonies, we met up with our prep team, Effie, and Haymitch. Many congratulations were passed around for our very nice entrance. By the way none of the other tributes stared at us with envy or hate, I figured it probably wouldn't be enough to catch any sponsor's eyes. Although, I did catch the 12 year old girl tribute from 11. It was quick, but I thought I could detect curiosity and maybe a little bit of determination in her eyes.

Effie quickly marched us over to the elevators and pressed a button. We were soon shooting straight up to the top level. Effie sighed in awe as soon as we saw our floor. It really was quite exquisite. There was a living room area with a couple of soft looking couches and an expensive looking t.v. Over in the dining room area there was a crystal chandelier over what looked like a mahogany dinner table that had to at least seat 8 people. I was eager to check out the rest of the floor, but before I could, I noticed everybody heading over to the dinner table where a huge feast had already been started.

"Come and join us Trinity." Effie said and waved me over to a seat right next to Roy. After he took my hand in the chariot, it was going to be awkward to talk to him, let alone sit next to him. He seemed to acknowledge what I was thinking and moved over so little that not even Effie noticed, but I noticed. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Well, that surely was an amazing opening ceremony. I couldn't take my eyes off of you two the entire time." Came a voice from across from me. It was Cinna. Seated next to him was Tahnea, and on his other side was probably Roy's stylist.

"We weren't that special." I said. Regardless, I still blushed and turned away.

"Well, it was better then the previous ceremonies." Said Haymitch. I nodded my agreement, as did everybody else at the table. To my surprise, even Roy nodded. Most of the rest of the meal was silent as we tried to finish our food. When I finished, I excused myself. Roy followed my example and we both retired to our meals as we let the adults talk.

I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I actually reached my room. I couldn't even admire the room because all I did was go straight to put on a night dress and fell into the soft bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I couldn't help but be startled awake at the vibrant sun streaming through my window. I slowly sat up in my bed, finally taking a good look at my room. The first thing that caught my eye was the ceiling to floor window. I picked up the remote beside me and touched it, jumping when the scenery changed from sunny day to vast forest. I quickly touched it again to sunny day. When I got up, I went straight to the bathroom to find the fanciest shower I had ever seen.

I quickly realized that this was only pampering me until I got out into the real, harsh world of the Games. I took what time I had before breakfast to take a shower, pressing all of the buttons and seeing what they could do. I settled on the gentlest setting. When my hair had been put up into a pony tail that hung down my back, I got dressed in the outfit that someone had set out for me; a black, thin material shirt and black training pants with a red lining on the side of them. I topped it all off with a pair of black combat boots. I found Haymitch, Roy, and Effie Trinket already eating breakfast. I wasn't surprised to find Roy wearing the same kind of outfit as me. I sat down as well and let the mute servers called avoxes serve me breakfast. That's when Haymitch cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"So, what are your secret talents? What are you two best at?" He said through swigs of what was most probably some sort of rum. Roy spoke up first.

"I started coal mining as soon as I turned 18 so I'm pretty good at throwing rocks. Now I know that isn't getting me anywhere, but I'm also smart and I'm good at stratagizing. I can also learn how to use a weapon quickly if I have to." He said quickly. There was something about the way he talked fast that told me that there was more to that then he was telling us.

"Alright. You'll need to learn some moves quickly because if you don't impress the game makers, there's a greater chance you'll be one of the first dead, regardless of how well you stratagize. Now how about you, sweetheart, have any secrets you want to tell us?" Haymitch asked me, leaning back into his chair. I was reluctant to tell him about my alchemy, but I decided to tell him about it because if I didn't, there would be less of a chance for me to survive.

"Well, um, I'm smart as well. I'm pretty good at climbing almost anything and I can learn to use any kind of weapon too. There's just one other thing. . . I can use alchemy. . ." I admitted, making Effie gasp in her weird little way, Roy look at me with wide eyes and an open mouth, and Haymitch lean forward to put his head on his hands that were propped up on the table.

"This is mighty different." Was all he said. Then he turned slightly to Roy so that he was addressing both of us. "I want you both to make sure you don't show any of your talents until your private session. Try going for things you know you'll be weak in, but avoid fire making. You never want to make a fire."

Regardless of what half the things Haymitch was saying didn't make sense, Roy and I both nodded our consent as if we were both signing a deal to our survival.

**So, much, filler! If it's getting boring for you, I'm sorry. Please just keep holding on. The next chapter will be the training week, the private session, and the interviews. I will get to the real action after that, so please just bear with me for another chapter and I promise the outcome will be rewarded. Oh and I did take a little bit from the movie. Thank you for putting up with this and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm finally back with an update. School is almost over so I'll be able to update more. . .hopefully. You know how it is. Anyways, just another filler chapter. I'll be done with filler soon, don't worry. Don't forget to R & R!**

After breakfast, the 4 of us all went down to the bottom floor where we would start training. Already the floor was packed with all of the other tributes talking to one another as if this was just a normal get together instead of training on how to survive. I looked at Roy to see if he was as nervous as I was, but if he was, he wasn't showing it on his face. His face was void of any emotions. I sighed.

"Remember you two, don't show off what you can do until the private session which will be in a couple days. Go for anything you don't know how to do." Haymitch reminded us before one of the game makers called us to attention. I watched Haymitch and Effie leave before turning back to attention.

"Tributes. I am Feera, one of the game makers. . ." Feera went on, though I have to admit I stopped paying attention once she introduced herself. I had my eye on a station that taught what kinds of food you could find in a forest that would be safe. I was contemplating on why they would have a station like that when Feera dismissed us. I went straight over to the station I was eying, only to be met with a bunch of other people who were looking to head over there as well. I sighed and went over to the knot tying station, where there was only one other person, the tribute from 11.

The manager of the station got me started on the knot before turning to face another tribute, one of them from 5 I think, to help them. All the while I focused on my knot, I was also focused on the District 11 girl, May. So focused on her that I didn't realize that I had stopped working on my knot until she looked back at me

"Wanna be allies?" She said plainly. She had determination in her voice, I gave her that.

"All we would do would try to kill each other in the end though." I said, looking away.

"When I saw you walking up the stage when the woman called your name, I saw hesitation and fear, but I also saw determination. I know I'm going to be killed, but I want to be killed knowing you're going to make it through for the both of us." She said as if I were already her ally. I hesitated, I looked determined? I guess what you show doesn't necessarily mean you feel it. It took me a while before I nodded.

"It would be an honor to be allies with you. So what can you do?" I asked, turning back to the knot I was working on.

"I can climb, hunt, make weapons. All of the things you wouldn't expect a 12 year old to do." May replied. "What about you?"

"I can climb too. I'm smart and I'm pretty handy with a bow and arrow. Also. . . I can use alchemy." I said, looking away. She didn't seem fazed all that much though.

"Okay." Was all she said before she went off to another station. I considered following her, but thought better of myself in case I seemed a little TOO persistent or clingy. Instead, I just went to a couple other stations until our time was over.

Our routine went the same. May and I would meet up at the knot tying station and then go to one other station together to get more information. We would swap strategies that we had and talked more about what we could do. Lately, we've been going to all of the same stations as each other and we've been opening up to each other about our personal lives. She's told me about work on the fields in District 11 and I told her about my automail right leg.

Finally, on the last day before our private sessions, she introduced me to the other District 11 tribute, Ling. He was shy at first, but opened up soon enough. He didn't linger around to talk however because he went over to the sword combat station. That's when Olivier came up to us. She towered over the both of us with her height.

"I want to join you two in an alliance." She said gruffly. I stood my ground and nodded, but raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked. She just turned around.

"I want one of us to make it out of here alive." She said before walking off. For some odd reason, probably because of why May wanted an alliance, I had a feeling she was talking about me. I nodded at her shrinking form as she walked to hand-to-hand combat. I did admit, she was strong. I couldn't watch for long, however, because the final bell told us that our session was over and it was time to get back to our floors.

On my way up the elevator, standing next to Roy who was oddly silent in that regretful kind of way, I contemplated my team. The one question that repeatedly went through my mind was: Is it enough?

**Bleh, it's a stupid chapter, I know. Just more filler, as is the next chapter. The next chapter will be the private sessions and the interviews. I hope you enjoyed this really stupid chapter and forgive me for all the stupid filler. I promise it's almost over. Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to keep the filler to a minimum.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe it. I actually wrote a chapter in a day! I NEVER do that! YAY! So Now that I've written it, read it! And be sure to tell me what you think of it -nice words please-**

When I woke up the next morning, a feeling of dread spread across my stomach. It was the day of the private sessions, and being honest, I wasn't ready. I slowly dragged myself out of the loathsome comfortable beds and pulled on what had grown to be a bland training uniform that I had worn all week. Once I was fully dressed and I had pulled my hair into a high ponytail to keep it out of my face, I left for breakfast. I ran into Roy on my way there. He looked like he slept just like I had; fitfully.

"Good morning," I muttered.

"Yea, sure." Was his reply and we walked quietly to breakfast together. At that moment I realized, though I had been spending a bit of time with him, I didn't know a thing about him, other than the fact he lived in the Seam and liked someone. I didn't bring anything up however. I knew that it would probably just make things more awkward between us.

We reached the table the same time Haymitch and Effie did. Effie was in her usual bubbly mood, but Haymitch didn't seem as drunk as normal. We sat at the table and Effie immediately tried to start a conversation about interviews that were also tonight. Haymitch just looked at us, signaling that he was about to talk to us personally.

"Listen up, you two." He started. I turned to him because whatever had to say was probably more important than Effie's babbling. He continued, ignoring the pink haired lady. "Today is the private sessions."

"I think we have that figured out," Roy intercepted. I figured out that they didn't share a very. . .friendly relationship. . .

"Alright smart one. Do you want advice?" Haymitch shot back. I sighed and stared at him to continue. "Thank you. The one thing the Gamemakers are looking for is anything amazing. From past experience, they'll be pretty bored from watching 11 other districts. Try not to do anything too stupid, though. They could easily decide to kill you as soon as you get into that arena."

"Thanks Haymitch." I said, saying it for both Roy and me because I know he would never thank our only hope for survival.

"Let's hope that it'll be enough," He replied and we turned back to finishing our breakfast. At the same time, Effie finished her aimless talking and looked at us for a reply. We stared at her incredibly, dumbfounded that she could continue so long without realizing that we hadn't been listening to her.

"I can't believe none of you listened! I guess I'll have to start again!" She said and started the whole topic again. We simultaneously rolled our eyes and tuned her out again.

A couple hours later, Roy and I were sitting side by side on a cold bench, waiting to be called 12. I watched as the other tributes were called out, but I never saw any of them return. They probably went back to their floors to wait for their score. Before long, I watched as Roy stood up as he was called. I wanted him to come back, to tell me that it we weren't going out there. More than anything, wanted him to be Ed telling me that it was all just a nightmare, but I knew that was just a fruitless dream.

In just a couple of minutes, I heard my name called. I walked out to find a platform full of people talking and drinking as if they were just at a gathering, not watching people try to get an advantage in the games.

"Trinity Grimm, District 12!" I called out, noticing that I was getting nobody's attention. I glanced nervously up towards them, but nobody even looked back. They all focused on talking to one another. I sighed and started with archery, failing to grab even a smidgen of attention. When that failed, I started on knots and climbing trees. When even that failed, I started to get annoyed. I pulled out a piece of chalk from one of my pockets and started drawing a transmutation circle on the floor of the training arena. I placed the piece of chalk back in my pocket and and focused my mind. I placed my hands on the circle. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and I could hear a chorus of gasps. I looked up once the light faded, holding a good sized spear.

"Y-you are dismissed, Trinity." One of the Gamemakers called out and turned back to the rest. It was quiet as I walked back, throwing my spear to the side before I stepped into the waiting elevator. I was uncomfortable, yet still amazed at myself on my way up. Once I stepped out into the room, I was swarmed by everybody, asking me how it went.

"How did you do, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, gripping my arms tightly.

"I-I amazed them with my alchemy?" I said/asked, chuckling nervously. That must have been what he wanted to hear because he sighed in relief and let go of me. Everybody else backed off and went to the couch. I followed their example and sat between Cinna and Roy, Roy being as silent as ever. We all fell silent the capitol anthem started to play and the scores started playing. Most everybody earned a 7 or 8, but I wasn't surprised to find that Olivier, May, and Ling all earned scores of 9. Then the moment came for them to show District 12's scores. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until I felt a cold hand grip mine. I thought at first it was Cinna's, but when I looked down, I noticed Roy was squeezing my hand in luck and nervousness.

I released my breath when Roy's score was announced, that and I felt like I was drowning. He got a 10. Everybody started clapping and patting his back, congratulating him. He let go of my hand after one last squeeze. I looked away as things got quiet again to hear my score announced. We all leaned close to the t.v. as the anticipation grew. A few seconds later: A score of 11. I covered my mouth in shock while people hugged me and let out breaths of relief and congratulating me as well.

"H-how? . . ." I questioned. Haymitch pat me on the back and smiled.

"You amazed them with your alchemy, sweetheart, that's how," He whispered. We would have kept discussing our scores, but the stylists decided it was time to get ready for the interviews.  
_

A few more hours later, I stood in front of another mirror, wondering who I was again. I wore a deep red, strapless dress, the skirt barely coming above my knees. It poofed out with many layers under it. I wore long red socks with flame designs that ran up and down the socks and small black ankle boots. My automail was cleverly hidden under the socks and the dress, so I wasn't worried about it showing. My face was void of nearly any make-up aside from some lip shine and blush.

"Simple and innocent, that's what makes it work," Tahnea said, coming up behind me. I twirled a bit of my curly hair that had had come loose from the red flower clip in my hair.

"Thank you Tahnea, it's beautiful," I practically sighed.

"Close your eyes for a moment, I've got one more thing," She said in her weird accent. I closed my eyes. I felt a cool breeze and a bit of tickling on my shoulders before it stopped. "Alright, open your eyes again."

"Oh, it's-" I started, but I couldn't say anything more. Intricate flame tattoos went across my chest and about half way down my arms. There was a faint dusting of red powder in my hair. I'd gone from a little spark to a flame in just a couple minutes. If I looked harder, I could see faint red eyeliner. The only thing I could say was, "It's a lot of red. . ."

Tahnea laughed warmly and loudly. "Yes child, you are the flame that will light the interviews up"

"I-I love it. Thank you!" I whispered excitedly and hugged my stylist.

"You are welcome. Now go with the others," she said and waved me off. I met up with Roy, who looked equally as amazing with red tuxedo pants, a white button up shirt with similar tattoos showing on his pale skin. He regarded me as we both walked down to where we were going to wait for our interview. Everybody else had already shown up and looked equally as wonderful as the two of us. Suddenly, I wasn't as confident. Roy squeezed my hand again. What was his problem with squeezing my hand? Did he think I was just some kid that needed consoling?

"Don't worry. You look way better than anybody else in this room.," Roy murmured. I blushed and let go of his hand. I walked over to a corner and sat on a bench that was there facing the large screen. A couple of minutes later, people begun going out for their 5 minute interview. It seemed all too quick before I could hear my name called out on the intercom and I had to walk out onto the brightly lit stage.

"Welcome, Trinity. What a lovely dress that is!" Came the cheerful voice of the interviewer, Maes Hues.

"Ah-Thank you so much!" I replied, remembering what Haymitch told me earlier. He told me to act as confident as possible, no matter how nervous I felt.

"By chance, have you seen the picture of my daughter yet?" He asked. Not giving me time to answer, he pressed a button and suddenly a picture of a dirty blond haired little girl took over the screen. "Her name is Elicia and she just turned 4! Isn't she just the cutest thing ever? Her mother is the most beautiful woman. . ."

"Um-" I started, knocking him out of his little rant over his daughter. He sat back down and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, back to the interview. Now what's it like to have the highest score out of all the tributes?" Maes suddenly got serious. The audience seemed be holding their breath waiting for my answer.

"Well, it's a wonderful honor to have. It honestly surprised me when I saw the score under my name. We were all surprise I think," I answered, keeping up the confident charade. He nodded and leaned forward.

"I know it's hush hush, but think you could tell us what happened in your private session?" He asked mysteriously. I shook my head and laughed, causing him and the audience to laugh along. He composed himself slowly, and prepared another question. "Is there anybody back at home who's possibly waiting for you?"

"My mother, and my best friend Edward. Now that they're watching, I'd like to tell them that I miss them so much and I can't wait to see them when I get home," I said, pretending to dab my eyes. Maes made a sympathetic noise and hugged me.

"Well, let's hope you get home to your mother and your friend. Unfortunately, that's all the time we have with you. It was an honor, Trinity." Maes said and shook my hand. I smiled and shook back, leaving the stage. I passed Roy who was walking onto the stage as I left. I was greeted with hugs and smiles. Cinna and Tahnea told me I did wonderfully, but it was Haymitch I looked to for a complement. He just smirked and told me I probably just saved my butt.

"I lost my parents at an early age, so I've had to make do myself," I overheard on the t.v. Roy was talking about the past that I hadn't had the nerve to ask him about. I continued listening on. "Riza found me when I was about 17 and so we've been living together for a year now. I miss her terribly, and I can't tell her that I'm giving up, but she shouldn't get sad if I don't come home."

"That's amazing. I wish we had more. . ." I stopped listening at that point. He'd lost his parents at a young age, and I could hear in his voice that he wouldn't be going home and he knew it. I almost wanted to hug him as he walked past me. He got the same greeting that I got, but he just ignored it and walked past us towards the elevator. I watched him with sad eyes as he ascended. He looked back at me, with eyes that mirrored my very own.

**I hate that ending, but hey! Guess what! It's the longest chapter yet and I'm proud of myself for that! I can't believe it! So yea, enough of that. I enjoyed this chapter the most. Not only is it the last filler chapter -of the beginning, there will probably be more- I actually liked what I wrote. It's rare that I do, but I actually enjoyed this chapter. So since I liked it, I hope you all do too. Have a good one!**

**A/N- When she's talking about how Haymitch talked to her earlier about what she should do during interviews, I didn't type this because even though I wished this chapter to be long, I didn't want it to be WAY too long. Hope that helps! **


End file.
